1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microscope system and to a microscope observation method.
2. Description of Related Art
In the prior art, there is a per se known method of so called time lapse photography for observing specimens such as biological cells and the like, in which microscopic images are repeatedly photographed at fixed time intervals (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2002-277754). When photography is performed at a plurality of photographic points, this is termed multi-point time lapse photography in this method, an electrically operated stage upon which the specimen is mounted is driven, and photography is performed in order at these photographic points. This type of cyclic photography is performed a plurality of times at fixed time intervals, and a plurality of photographic images are acquired at each of the photographic points. And, after photography has ended, it is possible to observe the state of change over time of the specimen at each specified photographic point by replaying in sequence the plurality of images that have been photographed.